Mach
Mach is the psychic energy that originates in the Mach Realm. It is a force of unknown power that pervades the Mach Realm and to a lesser extent, the Bios Realm. Being able to harness and use Mach energy in the Bios Realm lends a variety of inexplicable abilities to its users, such as telekinesis or psychological control. Acquiring a Mach People can be born with an ability (known simply as a "mach") or they can undergo intense psychological training in order to control mach energy. Those born with a mach can either use it since birth and strengthen it with use, known as an inherent mach, or it may be unusable without significant emotional investment, such as extreme anger, sadness, or fear; this is known as an emotus mach. Types of Mach There are thousands of different mach abilities, both mundane and significant. People can have the same mach, which is common in families. Telekinetic Machs * Telekinetic - can move any object, usually under a certain weight or size. The restriction depends on the user. Users of this mach have mastered two or more machs, which is exceedingly rare, or been born with two or more machs, which is even rarer still. * Geokinetic - can manipulate minerals, rocks, and crystals, but not conjure them. The weight and area of objects able to be manipulated, and the ability to aggregate particles, depends on the user. ** Users: Vinsi * Pyrokinetic - can manipulate flames of any sort. Some users can conjure pure flames with or without flammable objects. ** Users: Rette * Cryokinetic - can lower the temperature of objects until they freeze. The lowest temperature, area of freezing, and speed of freezing depends on the user; most cryokinetics can only reach around 0 degrees Celsius, the freezing point of water. Ice or other frozen compounds cannot be conjured. ** Users: Erizale * Hydrokinetic - can manipulate water in its liquid form, and may be able to "conjure" larger amounts of it by manipulating water molecules in the air, depending on the experience of the user. The volume of water depends on the user. It is one of the most common machs. ** Users: Babu-Babei, Rocco, some Watarian priests * Electrokinesis - can manipulate electricity. Static in the air can be aggregated depending on the user's skill. ** Users: Elliot, Elijah Weather Machs * Aerokinesis - can manipulate wind patterns, but cannot generate it. Usually limited to the air within a small vicinity of the user. ** Users: Gabriel * Nubikinesis - can manipulate clouds. The area depends on the user. Most users of this mach are able to encourage or cease rain, and are thus very popular in the agriculture world. Psychological Machs * Sympathokinetic - can manipulate the stress response of another being, or activate its "fight-or-flight response". ** Users: Alto Transformative Machs Transformative machs are the most difficult to attain, and rarest. Users of this mach are usually highly trained members of clergy and Realm scholars. * Strength - can transform into an Ev'Denéan elephant. This mach may have a more advanced half-form which allows its users to take the form of their respective animal on the upper body only, such as the head, depending on the user. ** Users: Zanze * Vigilance - can transform into an Ev'Denéan bird, such as a dove, ibis, crane, or hawk. This form does not have a half-form. ** Users: Thaliaka, Gaultier * Wisdom - can transform into an Ev'Denéan bear. This form has a half-form. * Courage - can transform into an Ev'Denéan wildcat, such as a lion or jaguar. This form has a half-form. * Justice - the rarest mach of all. Users do not attain this mach, rather it is bestowed upon them when they have joined the ranks of the Palai while still living. It is a sign they will become one of Illumi's holy warriors when they pass on. The user will sprout one or several pairs of giant wings, which may be an extremely painful process for the user, and will be imbued with pure, holy energy for the rest of their time in the Bios Realm. Dark Machs Dark Machs are machs of which power has originated from the Core Realm. Users of these machs are usually very powerful and dangerous. Dark machs can be telekinetic, psychological, or transformative. * Ergoparasitic - can absorb physical energy from a being and use it for themselves. ** Users: Holomu * Ergokinetic - can absorb physical energy from a being, but cannot use it. The energy will dissipate elsewhere and it may act on objects in the vicinity. ** Users: Wynsagi * Canic - can transform, physically, into a Core Hound. ** Users: Rockefell * Lacertic - can transform, physically, into a Core Reptile. * Toxikinetic - can manipulate various forms of poison. The type of substance that can be controlled, the beings it affects, and the severity of effects depend on the user. ** Users: Ompous